The Cliffs Of Votum
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: If there was any way to bring back those who were lost in the war, would you do it? Hermione finds a way to do just that. Co-written with remuslives. If you fave or alert me, don't forget her!
1. Chapter 1

Cliffs Of Votum  
Chapter One

A/N: This was co-written with the lovely remuslives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione sat alone in the stuffy old library near Godric's Hollow. She had left Harry at his parents' graves nearly thirty minutes ago. He wanted some time alone with them, and she could respect that, so she wandered off to the apparently Muggle library. Once inside though, it became clear that wizards had also been at work there. Towards the back, there was a ward against the Muggles, they simply saw the back of the building and were deterred from it. She, however, saw a lovely and ancient looking staircase that led to an upstairs that she hadn't known was there.

She had made her way up the stairs and through rows and rows of books, to find a cozy little enchanted fire. She sat there, with several books she had picked out, waiting for Harry to signal her with their newly charmed watches.

She looked at the titles of all of the thick novels. One dusty old gray tome seemed to beckon to her. But, that's not possible; books don't call out, do they?

She opened the book as her eyes darted across the old pages. The writing was not printed, but written with a quill and some charmed ink; an ink, apparently centuries old, that seemed to never wear off or fade. It was about mythical, enchanted cliffs. However, it was not a textbook, as she had guessed, but a large diary. She then came across a heart-stopping passage.

_Back when the world was new, and wizards were gaining power, I came across a rare formation of cliffs in the middle of the ocean. Seven points, there were. Seven points, all directed at each other in a complicated inward-facing star, of sorts. In the middle, there was a pond. I had gathered wizards and witches more powerful than I, and together, we enchanted the cliffs. Our group of seven wanted to create a way for wishes to be granted, to bring back family that passed before their age, for Muggles and wizards alike. To our disappointment, we soon realized Muggles could not see the cliffs or their magical properties._

_We have further enchanted the cliffs so that their powers may not be abused, only when one pure of heart feels the draw of them, may their power be activated. In the middle of a storm, seven witches and wizards may gather and draw the lightening near. If a bolt hits the pond in the middle of the cliffs, they shall make a wish and they will receive a vision of how to make the wish come true -but only if they work together. The Cliffs Of Votum, we called it._

"-bring back family that passed before their age." Hermione kept rereading that over and over. Could it be?

She gave a startled jump when her watch tingled against her arm; Harry was ready. In a hurry, she searched out the librarian. The small woman was reluctant to let go of such an old book, but eventually relented when Hermione did some name dropping. Tucking the book into her bag, she headed out of the library and back to the cemetery to find her friend.

He was still staring at the monument to his family when she arrived a few minutes later. "Remember the first time we were here?"

She chuckled bitterly, "How could I forget?"

"I'm still sorry about that," Harry said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "We should get back; I don't want Ginny to worry."

She thought about the book in her bag and wondered when she should tell Harry of her amazing find. She opened her mouth to speak when she saw Harry open his mouth, too.

"You go ahead," she whispered.

"I was just going to say thanks for coming out here with me," he said.

"Oh. I was just going to ask if you...er...if you were going out to dinner with Ginny tonight? She mentioned something about dinner tonight and I was just curious," she lied smoothly, or at least she thought it was smooth.

Harry looked at her oddly.

"So we should get going," Hermione said, wrapping her arm around his waist and leading him to a place they could apparate.

"Is everything alright with you?" He sounded suspicious.

"Of course." She spun them on the spot and took them to Harry's flat in London. "So, where are you taking Ginny?" She tried once again to change the subject.

"I haven't decided yet, some place nice."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Goodnight, Harry." She kissed his cheek and left for her house.

As Hermione walked, she could feel the book in her bag as easily as she could feel a baby dragon. It felt like it was on fire and needed to be read. She picked up her pace and almost ran to her flat. She plopped down in her chair with a quick-notes quill and began to read some of the more important passages out loud.

When she finally got to the part of the book to where the Cliffs might be located, Ron's face appeared in through the Floo.

"Hey Hermione," he called out.

"Hello, Ron," she replied.

"Mum wanted me to tell you about the family dinner at the Burrow."

"Who all is going to be there?"

"Everyone, of course. I'll see you at five." He disappeared and the fire burnt out.

Annoyed, she got back to work; the location of the Cliffs sounded familiar and she set about searching through her stack of books looking for something similar.

She glanced to the clock as it just chimed four times. She spent over half an hour looking through the books for the location. She let out a frustrated sigh and decided it was about time to start getting ready.

After getting ready, she looked back to the clock with ten minutes to spare. She looked once again to the page in the old journal. As she reread the passages, it seemed more and more clear to her; the Cliffs must be where the Mount Olympus cliffs are rumored to be!

She looked into the pile and found a book she had not yet read through. Mount Olympus and Its Hidden Mysteries.

"Aha!" She shrieked when she found it. She had discovered the location! She had to tell the others, and with everyone together tonight, she had the perfect opportunity!

She rushed to gather her notes and the books and headed straight to the Floo with less than a minute to spare. She twirled out of the Burrow's grate and stomped her feet on the rug, knocking off the excess ash.

"First she's late, and now she brings work with her," George announced, moving towards her quickly. He grabbed the books and papers from her arms, making loud noises over her protests. "No, no, whatever it is, it'll have to wait until after we eat."

"But-"

"I said after, Granger." He pushed her into the kitchen where everyone was gathering around the table, preparing for their meal.

"_If only you knew how much it couldn't wait..."_ She thought to herself as she walked to the kitchen.

"Well, hello Hermione! Glad you could make it!" Mr. Weasley greeted. At that, Mrs. Weasley turned around!

"Hermione! You look so thin! Have you been eating well?" Hermione internally sighed. Leave it to Molly to worry about the health of someone who isn't even her daughter!

Harry and Ginny walked through the door. "Sorry we're late. We were getting read to go out to eat. I had forgotten all about the dinner," Harry said.

As they all sat down, Hermione wondered how she could break the big news. When they were all seated around the table, Mrs. Weasley started serving up the food. Hermione waited patiently while the boys had second and third helpings, but when everyone relaxed back in their seats, she began.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. The people sitting at the abnormally long table turned to give her their full attention, Ron with mince meat pie still hanging from his lips.

Under the curious stare of her friends, she began, "I was reading a book in the library earlier..."

George cut her off, "Who wants dessert?"

A groan was heard from Arthur, who was leaning back in his chair rubbing his stomach.

"No. This is important. Very important..."

"Hermione, if you insist on telling us about every book you read-"

"George, just let her talk," Harry interrupted.

"Thank you, Harry. As I was saying," she paused to be sure she had all of their attentions, "I was reading a book in the library earlier, which speaks of the Cliffs of Votum."

"Oh, I've heard of those," Arthur spoke. "They're just legend, dear. My great grandfather used to tell us stories about them, stories his great grandfather told him."

"That's what people thought about the Hallows, as well. And they turned out to be perfectly legitimate."

"Mr. Weasley, they might be legends to wizards who have no contact with the Muggle world, but the Cliffs of Votum are very similar to the location of a Muggle landmark: Mount Olympus. Muggles have been scared to explore Mount Olympus because it's home to the ancient Greek Gods. I read a book on Mount Olympus and it all fits; I have the book to prove it!" Hermione said in a rush. "Or rather, George has it."

"What do these Cliffs do anyhow?" Ron muttered. George nodded in agreement.

"Well, it says in the book, that they have the power to give seven participants what they most desire," she paused again for effect, "including bringing back those who have died."

Gasps and sounds of surprise were heard from everyone in the room. Shocked faces transformed into looks of glee, Molly even had tears prickling in the corners of her eyes, but Arthur was the first to recover.

"Are you certain? Why is it that wizards could never have discovered the real location of the Cliffs?" Arthur _sounded_ calm but there was an undercurrent of hope.

"It's in a Muggle area; a Muggle area with very few wizards known to live within 500 kilometers of the nearest town to the Cliffs," Hermione said.

"When can we do it?" Harry and George asked at the same time, both standing to leave.

"I'll have to do some more research first, of course. Check the time frame and the window of availability," she muttered more to herself than anyone else. "I'd need one month, at bare minimum."

"What if you had help?" George questioned eagerly.

"I suppose I could get it done faster that way... Perhaps we could ask Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick... Being a Charms teacher, and the Cliffs are charmed, it might be a good idea."

"Let's do it!" Ron shouted. When a few of the family sent an odd stare at him, he replied, "I wanna go on an adventure again."

After the table was cleared and everyone went to relax and think, George pulled Hermione into his room.

"Hey, Hermione, I just wanted to thank you. We could bring back Fred!"

"Yes, but George, we have to make proper calculations first. Just...don't get too excited yet. I don't know if we'll be able to proceed immediately. It could be years before the window is open."

"But, you're the smartest witch of our age! If anyone, surely you can have it done faster than anyone!"

Hermione blushed. "Well... Hey! I won't be persuaded by compliments, and overused compliments at that!" Hermione chided.

"Oh, feisty!"

She ducked her head to try to hide the rising color in her cheeks. "I really should go."

George sighed, "I suppose so. Much more interesting things than my gratitude going on, I'm sure."

She swatted at him. "I think I should go talk to Arthur or Harry about arrangements..."

"Have fun with that," He said. "I'm here if you ever wanna talk...or do other things." He wriggled his eyebrows and she let out a small laugh.

She slipped out of his doorway in search of Harry, thinking what a shame it was that George was only teasing her. But, no time for daydreaming, she had to focus on business. After looking through most of the house, she found him outside in the garden.

"Hey." She sat beside him and leaned into his shoulder.

"Hey, back."

"We need to make a plan.," Hermione started off.

"No plans right now. Now is time to look at the evidence, then chill out for a while before we make a course of action. Although, George may be on your back making you rush..." Harry said.

"We need to figure things-"

"Out. Not now. Just rest. I'm going over to talk to Ginny," He stated then started getting up.

"Yeah. Just talking, I'm sure." She let out a chuckle. He grinned, but didn't comment as he left her sitting there. "So much for making plans," she grumbled. Maybe tomorrow. She stood and apparated home.

When she arrived home, it felt lonely after the noise and the company of the Burrow. She found that she missed it there. She missed a certain twin there...

She shook her head clear of these thoughts and walked off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cliffs of Votum

AN" The next chapter co-written with remuslives!

Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Harry Potter….

Hermione stretched and yawned, staring at her ceiling. She had been working endlessly on the mystery of the Cliffs. She had more volunteers than she knew what to do with, and she felt a sense of urgency that time was running short. If they missed the window, she doubted they would get a second chance.

A peck at the window finally drove her out of her bed. She stumbled over to see who the message was from this time. She took the note from the large owl and read it twice before her brain was awake enough to understand the words. It was from George, he wanted her to come over straight away, he had made a breakthrough!

She ran to the Floo then skidded to a halt. When she looked down and saw that she was still in her night clothes. She blushed a dark crimson and went back to change into something less casual. She uncharacteristically spent more than two minutes picking something out. She even tried to fix up her hair! As soon as she deemed herself somewhat decent, her hair in a messy ponytail with a few tangled tendrils falling out, she went back to the Floo.

"George?" she called, stepping out on his side. "You still here?"

"What took you so long?" he yelled, jogging into the room from somewhere off to the left. "I've been waiting for ages."

"No, you've been waiting," she checked her watch, "seven minutes."

"Long enough! Well, come _on_! What are you waiting for? Just standing around when you could be bringing my brother back," he mumbled on his way back to the room on the left.

"George, I really don't want you to get your hopes up. There's a good chance-"

"Three days," he interrupted.

"What?"

"Three days. The window closes in three days. We have to choose our friends and get our arses out there!"

"Just calm down a minute, and explain."

"I was reading that journal and I saw a hidden passage. It said that the Cliffs only open up once a century, remaining active for a single year. It always opens at odd points during the century, that's the only time the 'pure of heart' can experience the pull that you felt." He paused and muttered the charm. It shined with a white aura. "See?"

"What about the time limit? Where is that?" She asked. She started fidgeting with her hands and began to twitch nervously, reading the hidden entry.

"It always closes the day of the summer solstice! The solstice is on June twenty-first! We only have three days! We need to hurry!" He pleaded, pointing to the passage.

"Wait. Let me see the book again," she asked. She reached for the book and looked at the open page. Her eyes scanned the writing for a loophole; any at all. She found her destination four paragraphs down.

"George, calm down! We have to _reach_ the Cliffs by the solstice and have lightning strike. We have to complete our journey and fulfill all our wishes by the _winter_ solstice."

"Then let's get moving!" He urged her on, to which she sighed, losing a bit of patience.

"First, we need to decide on our seven. Obviously, you and Harry. I would like to be involved as well. And, I know Ron does. That's four. But, I would propose that we should sort this out with the others... I think they might want a say deciding the other three," Hermione pointed out.

"Let's go then!" He headed for the Floo.

"Don't you think you ought to get dressed first?"

"Who needs clothes at a time like this?"

Hermione shook her head, laughing, and walked towards the Floo. When they entered Harry's flat, they were met with an unlikely sight. In front of them, stood Luna and Neville, holding hands; nothing too out of sorts about that. But behind them, was someone, neither of them had expected to see; someone with silver blonde hair. A someone who made Ginny have an apologetic smile on her face.

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed. "Ginny, why must you have such loose lips? Now Malfoy wants in!" Even during such a stressful time like that, George could still burst out laughing at what Hermione said, hearing something naughty in the innocent statement.

"If we're going to do this," Ginny said, "then we should do it right."

Harry growled from the couch. Agreeing with her best friend, Hermione went to sit beside him.

Malfoy took a deep breath, his face screwing up as if he were constipated, "Please."

"What would you have to wish for? You're just a traitor!" Harry tried to say calmly, but was practically screaming the last words.

"Remember I switched sides. Besides, we have something in common now Potter; we both lost our parents. I couldn't care much for Lucius but I want my mother back." Malfoy's eyes were unreadable.

"Everyone, we need to figure out who should go. And Malfoy is -unfortunately- involved in this now," Hermione said, trying to act as the voice of reason. Malfoy bit his lip, obviously trying not to insult her in some way.

"I'm going," Neville announced, leaving no room for argument.

"I'd like to be there too. But if you find someone else, I don't mind being left out," Luna stated in her lilting, soft voice.

"I have to be there for Fred," George spoke up.

"The Golden Trio is a given," Malfoy sneered. "And I want in, too."

Ginny pouted. "Is there a way I can come, too? I may be able to assist; I just won't make a wish! You'll need the other help."

"Maybe you can come and be there, to make sure nothing bad happens," George suggested, glancing purposefully at Malfoy. "We've got our seven. Now let's set our plans down."

"We need to decide who all we should bring back," Ginny piped up with a smile on her face at the knowledge she could come with them, and Harry.

"Everyone. All of those who died in the fight and all we knew from before. It would be wrong to have this opportunity and not bring back those who were as noble as the ones closer to us," Harry stated, matter-of-factual.

"I'm going to wish for the return my parents' minds," Neville said; again not asking permission, just giving them the facts.

Harry nodded to Neville. "Hermione, George, did either of you read anything about a limit?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked to George, who shrugged. "Not that I saw, but we'll definitely have to double check that before we go much further."

"Then do it." Harry nodded his head. "The rest of us will start compiling the lists. The first one will only hold those we personally lost. Second, will be those that we know of. Third, will be everyone else. But don't ask people; don't be obvious about what we're doing. If someone gets wind of this, they could ruin everything."

"We can name some of the victims off hand. Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius,...Colin, Dobby, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore,...Cedric, and Harry's parents are just a few. We know there were tons of victims from both wars," Ron offered, ticking off his fingers as he named people.

"Yeah, and my mum, Weaslbee," Draco hissed.

"Shut it, Ferret. We're helping you, aren't we? Doesn't mean we have to listen to you!" Ginny laughed at her own cleverness.

"I think we're forgetting Professor Snape," Hermione interrupted before Malfoy could retort.

Ron and Harry both grumbled but consented.

"Sirius had a brother," Harry said softly. "I think he would like a second chance to get to know him again."

"Regalus," Hermione whispered with a nod.

"Crabbe," Malfoy inserted.

"No way!" Ron protested immediately. "He tried to kill us. Almost did!"

"But, maybe if we give him a second chance," Hermione tried.

"Harry?" Ron asked, leaving the final decision in their leader's hands.

"I...I don't know. Let me think about it." Harry stared around at his circle of friends and Malfoy.

"I hate to disturb your gathering," Mr. Weasley said, poking his head through the door, "but, I don't think Albus would appreciate being brought back. He lived a long, full, and happy existence. He's moved on. He was prepared for it. Let him be."

"But-"

"No, Harry. Leave him in peace."

"Hey shouldn't we tell Charlie, Bill and Percy about this? They deserve to know, too," Ron mentioned.

"Yeah, that's true, Ron! And Bill is a curse-breaker, right? He might be able to help us," Hermione added. "Alright, while you lot fill them in, we'll get back to George's flat and check into the limitations of this magic," Hermione informed them, grabbing George's sleeve and hauling him to the Floo. They exited before seeing the confusion in most of the others eyes and the knowing glint in Ginny's.

When they reached George's flat, Hermione still had a grip on George's arm. He cleared his throat.

"What?" she huffed, letting go. "Let's see your notes again."

He shook his head and led her down the short hallway to his workroom. His desk was covered in paperwork, all of about the Cliffs. He was desperate to get Fred back.


	3. Chapter 3

Cliffs Of Votum

AN: Another chapter! Again, I couldn't have done this without the amazing-ess of remuslives. :D

Disclaimer: Neither one of us owns Harry Potter.

Hermione walked over to the desk and began sorting through the papers.

"George, I need your help. We need to sort out papers that are needed now, from the pages that we all can look over after we are at the Cliffs."

He nodded and began sorting with her. After their hands brushed up again accidentally, for what seemed to be the twelfth time, all the papers were put into some semblance of order.

"That went well."

"...This is going to work, right? I'll get my brother back?" He looked at her, eyes a little misty.

Hermione was about to repeat herself saying that it wasn't a guarantee, then she saw his face. A few worry lines were threatening to make themselves known on his forehead but a hopeful smile played on his lips.

"George, you know I'll..._we_ will do all we can to bring him back."

Before she even had a chance to react, his arms were around her, hugging her tightly to his chest. "Thank you, Hermione." He kissed the top of her head.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

A hoot interrupted their little moment. George's owl was walking around on the table, begging for a treat.

"Why did I get the bird with the biggest appetite?" He groaned as he tried to straighten up the papers that the owl scattered.

"It's just like you?" She offered as she gathered the papers. "We probably need to get going and see how much the others have got done."

"Yeah, of course," he mumbled with a little shrug. "What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Hmmm...I was thinking steak and kidney pie. And you?"

"Don't know. I don't feel much like cooking."

"You could come over to my flat. It wouldn't be so hard to make more of it."

"Thanks." He grinned at her. George raised a hand and reached towards her face, he wanted to comb a loose strand of hair behind her ear, but instead grabbed an envelope that dropped suddenly in front of him. He wondered if she noticed the awkward movement. It was addressed to both of them, so he ripped it open. "Says the others have started their lists and called it a day, too much arguing. Harry wants us to meet with them tomorrow morning."

"Great! I have some things I need to take care of before tonight, but feel free to drop by around five."

######

Hermione paced back and forth in front of her cabinet, trying to decide which plates to use for having George over. It took about twenty minutes worth of pacing before deciding on tasteful white plates with thin ropes of blue crisscrossing on the front. She also chose on a plain white tablecloth for the small table. Everything seemed to be in order and was nice and neat. She even had an hour and a half to spare before she had to start cooking.

But that was before she remembered she had to find something to wear.

She dashed to her room and searched through clothes, not able to decide on casual or semi-casual, or slightly formal... Hermione sighed, feeling ridiculous; George didn't care what she wore to have dinner, especially as it was at her own flat. Forcing herself to relax, she picked out a pair of jeans and a blue jumper.

She was on her way to the kitchen, to put the final touches on dinner, when he knocked on the door. Despite the calm she had forced on her body, her heart started to race and her palms were sweaty. Taking a deep breath so that she would at least appear normal, she answered the door.

When she opened the door, she was excited to see his smiling face. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, his hands at her waist. She let out a shiver.

"You cold? No wonder; this jumper is too thin. I need to get you a Weasley sweater!" George laughed.

She shook her head and let out a laugh.

"Your mum gave me one last year, but it's about two sizes too big."

"Odd." He followed her to the kitchen, "Mmm, smells good."

"Thank you."

"So what do you want to do after dinner?" George asked.

"Me? Oh, I usually find a good book to read. What are your plans?"

"Not sure, I thought we could do something together."

"Read?"

"Er...not so much. How about getting a drink?"

"...I'd rather not. But we could watch the meteor shower! It's only visible for an hour."

"Then we should hurry if we wanna make it." George winked at her. He added, "Merlin! What's with all these time limits?"

Hermione chuckled. "Well what are you waiting for?" She started walking off.

"Wait up!" He jogged to catch her and dropped an arm over her shoulders. "Aren't we going to eat first?"

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe I forgot dinner." Her face red-hot, she turned around and allowed him to lead her back to the kitchen, where she nervously served them both. "Well that was embarrassing," she chuckled.

"Ah, don't worry about it. You're with a Weasley twin, you can't help yourself getting distracted."

Hermione rolled her eyes and dug into her food with gusto. Not with much surprise, she saw George devouring his as well. "Is it good then?" she asked after swallowing.

"Fantastic!" he mumbled around a mouth full. They continued eating in silence, until both of their plates were clean. George groaned and patted his flat belly. "That was so good. Thanks!"

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it," Hermione felt her cheeks starting to warm again.

"Now...how about that meteor shower?"

"Oh! I forgot again! This is just ridiculous," she muttered to herself.

George laughed, but pulled her from the chair and tucked her hand through his elbow. It was nice to see him so...happy; it had been a while. After Fred's passing, he wasn't exactly Mr. Party anymore. Hermione had never noticed how much she had actually missed that George.

She then realized why he was so upbeat; it was because they were bringing back Fred. She felt a surge of disappointment, thinking that she could never make him that happy on her own. But, as long as he was happy again, she would bask. He deserved it.

She led them outside to her little garden and sat on the stone bench. George squished beside her so that their bodies were pressed tightly together in effort for neither of them to fall off. Hermione pointed out the general area the meteors were supposed to appear and waited patiently, enjoying the comfort of being so close.

As the first meteors streaked through the sky, George wrapped one arm around Hermione's shoulder, pointing towards the shooting rocks, with his other.

"You know, this shower is giving me some ideas about new products. I know you might be busy after the thing with the Cliffs, but when we come back with Fred, do you wanna help me with Wheezes sometime?"

"Oh! Er...yeah, alright." She couldn't help herself from leaning into him, but he didn't seem to mind. They watched until there was nothing left to see.

"I suppose I should be going..." George leaned his forehead against hers. "It's going to work," he whispered. Before she could respond one way or another, he kissed her softly on the lips for just a moment.

With a sheepish grin, George disapparated. Hermione was left alone, her fingers tracing her lips.

"Who can argue with that logic?" she said out loud. A pause. "Did I really just say that?"

As she walked back to her apartment, all she knew, was that there was a great chance of restless sleep tonight.


End file.
